


The Moon and The Stars

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Aromantic, Fables - Freeform, Fiction, Friendship, Identity, Other, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: This is a story of the moon, a friend of the wolf.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Moon and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the moon that appears in the first story - The Wolf and The Moon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

A/N: The moon is from the first story [The Wolf and The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387858)

And now the story begins...

The stars ask the moon, “Does the wolf love you?”

The moon smiles and replies, “Yes, the wolf loves me.”

The stars ask again, “Do you love the wolf?”

The moon then answers, “Why yes, my dear starlight, I do love the wolf.”

The stars blink, as if puzzled and slowly whispered to the moon “Why don’t you echo the wolf’s howl then?”

Still smiling, the moon answers, “The wolf does serenade me and they serenade with love; but it is not the same as one of lovers. It is about love born out of affinity, of friends and family. The wolf serenades me in a language of love, with a tune so simple yet many failed to understand. And I, I love the wolf, yet my love is not one that threaded with passion. My love is one of trust and bond.”

The stars blink and ponder. The moon’s words layered with meaning. The stars may not fully understand the nature of love described by the moon, but with time they will.

The moon then smiles. The moon has faith in the stars. There will come a day when the stars will blink with understanding and acceptance.

The wolf and the moon love not for the romance.

The wolf and the moon love; they just love.

The wolf and the moon are each complete. They are each valid.

And the stars love and accept them, just the way they are – they are the moon, they are the wolf.

They are all valid.

**Author's Note:**

> The moon and the wolf each signify aromantic persona.
> 
> The stars signify alloromantic associates of the moon and the wolf.
> 
> Comments?


End file.
